lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
Darkscape(Lost Alpha)
|image =Darkscape.jpg |imagedesc = Shot of the Broken Railway Bridge |level = |factions = *Military *Mercenaries *Sin *Bandits |locations = *Broken Railway Bridge *Mines *Abandoned Village *Service Station *Docklands *Derelict Generators |buildings = *Bus Stop *Lone House |leader =*Veles |doctor =*None |technicians=*None |merchants =*None |characters = *Veles |loot = |quests = |notes =*Major location }} : is a major location featuring in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod Overview *This level is a reinstated map from previous builds with some minor tweaks. *The bridge is slightly different and is now missing the middle section. * The area is full of military S.T.A.L.K.E.R.s (usually found in groups of 3 or 4 at specific points of the map). * There is a large Mine inside the left hand train tunnel (the player must come here for a main mission). * The mine is quite large, is populated by Sin and leads all the way down to the bottom left hand corner of the map. * There is a very small camp of Bandits (located inside the mines) that the player can inadvertently stumble upon while exploring. * The new village can be located near the Mercenaries Service Station and is populated with around 6 zombies (take the dirt side road near the mid-right portion of the map). * A pair of Bloodsuckers and a pack of Blind Dogs can be found around the mid-right portion of the map, skulking around the roadsides. * The Service Station has now been changed (as well as having a small beach/docks area added behind it) and no longer contains Zombified Stalker like in the previous builds. Instead a large, 15 man Mercenary force is situated here. * Some of the large spherical buildings from the Generators map can be found at the bottom left hand corner of the map (doted around outside the mine exit). * Some other houses lay sparsely around the map as (containing some quite useful loot). Storyline *Most of the excitement for the player in the early game centers around a frantic escape from the Monolith Base in Dark Valley using the civilian Lada Niva that the player finds there. *As soon as the player starts their engine, the military helicopter will begin its pursuit again, carrying on from Dark Valley. It is very possible that the vehicle may be destroyed en-route, so walking might be more preferable (sticking to the vegetation as much as you can to avoid the airborne threat). *A few small groups of military S.T.A.L.K.E.R.s guard the road. One soldier is equipped with a RPG-7u and takes up station at the Bus Stop not far from the Dark Valley entrance. *Should the player reach the Tunnels, the pursuing helicopter will abandon the chase (and not resume it later) *The player may also opt to eliminate the RPG Gunner, commandeer his weaponry and take on the heli. If successful, although the heli will respawn shortly afterwards, it no longer strafes the player leaving the player with the minor inconveniences of the remaining Military units, the wildlife and the many anomalies. *Depending on how the optional plotlines are treated concerning interactions with the Sin leader Veles, the player will be visiting Darkscape up to three times during normal gameplay. Side Missions *Two side missions have their focus within Darkscape: *One mission for the Loner trader Alex in Construction Site designated Help destroy the fuel cache involves destroying a fuel dump offshore from the Service Station. *Another mission may be obtained from Barkeep when relocated to the Outskirts Bar - Eliminate the mercs involving this very group. *Combining the two missions is quite feasible and the player should bring a car to stash all of the gun loot. Notable Loot * There is a small village near the Mercenary base (take the side road near the collapsed bridge), inhabited by zombies. There is a locked house there (you must jump through the window), in which there are a lot of supplies. A rare Ball of Twine and a Blue Beads are found in a backpack hidden in the fireplace. * An Elite anomaly detector can be found in the south-east corner of the map, located in an unmarked stash bag in the house next to the radioactive tunnel (hidden in fireplace much like the artifact loot in the nearby village). * 4 pieces of OG-7v ammo for the RPG-7u can be found on top of the Mercenary Service Station camp. Notes *There are very few blowout shelters on Darkscape. *Further south of the village, across the main road running East-West, there lies an artifact spawn point. *Driving can be difficult on this map due to the high amount of anomalies on the roads. It is advised to be careful and try not to drive heavy footed. * The artifacts spawned are generally limited to Stone Bloods, a few Wrenched and Stone Flowers with an occasional Gravi. Trivia Gallery Category:Lost Alpha Locations